kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Mey-Rin
Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 159, page 8 |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime debut = Season 1, Episode 1 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Emiri Katou |english voice = Monica Rial }} Mey-Rin (メイリン, Meirin) is the maid of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Mey-Rin is a slim, young woman of medium height. She possesses straight, maroon-red hair which is often tied in high pigtails. She has hazel eyes with an extraordinary vision which she keeps hidden behind a pair of large, thick, and overly round glasses to correct her extreme far-sightedness. Mey-Rin sports a typical maid's outfit: a midnight blue dress with matching buttons and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, she wears brown, knee-high boots, a white frilly cap, and long, black stockings, which are held up by a garter belt. As a child, Mey-Rin pretended to be a boy. Thus, she had short hair and wore boys' clothes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 157, page 7 Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Mey-Rin has a great deal of respect for—and a slight fear of—Sebastian Michaelis. She also has a sort of crush on Sebastian, as she often blushes and becomes even clumsier in his presence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 31 She is exceedingly loyal to Ciel Phantomhive, and she does her best to please both of them. Mey-Rin's large, round glasses significantly impair her otherwise outstanding visual acuity, as they prevent her from accurately viewing objects at close-range. Thus, she is very ungainly and maladroit while carrying out her tasks as a maid; she frequently trips, knocks things over, and breaks things. Even so, she deeply treasures her glasses and does not dispose of them because they were given to her by Ciel. According to Sebastian, however, her idiocy is a principal factor behind her ineptitude at chores, not her eyesight.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 5, page 13 However, Mey-Rin used to be and still is an incredible sniper due to her extreme far-sightedness. And when she takes on her secret occupation as a professional sniper—by removing her glasses and picking up guns—Mey-Rin reveals her keen and purposeful side, and she is always on-target. Robust, speedy, and vigorous, she can utilize a sniper rifle like a handgun, and she maintains an abundance of rifles on the rooftop of the Phantomhive Manor to reduce reload time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 10-17 Mey-Rin claims that she prefers not to use a scope, and in her previous job, her boss stated that being a sniper was the only way to put her far-sightedness to use. As a result, she can wield high-powered rifles, hand-guns, and other firearms.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 14-18 Once she begins working for Ciel, she seems pleased to get to wear skirts and the glasses he purchased for her, which is part of the reason why she does not buy new glasses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 15 Without them, she is able to see great distances clearly, aiding in her ability to be a sniper. History Mey-Rin and her parents came to England on a tea clipper. However, some time afterward, her parents died in an epidemic, and Mey-Rin was left to live in the streets of a foreign country. She eventually met Jan and Hao to whom she introduced herself as "Rin." They created a stealing technique based on Mey-Rin's special eyesight: While the boys distracted rich-looking women, she shot down one of their earrings. Hao and Jan quickly grabbed it, and they went to sell it for food. Their method proved to be quite effective and everything went well until they decided to rob a woman in front of the Royal Opera House in 1877:Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 157, pages 4-12 The woman got hurt from Mey-Rin's shot, and her enraged husband ordered his subordinate Haku to go after Jan and Hao who had run away with the woman's earring.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 158, pages 3-4 While Mey-Rin waited for Jan and Hao on the rooftop, her friends were caught by Haku, and when he threatened to sell their livers on the black market, they told him about Mey-Rin. Shortly afterward, Jan, Hao, Haku, and his companions went to Mey-Rin. One of the men dangled Jan and Hao from the roof while Haku gave Mey-Rin two choices: If she shot off an earring from an Opera House attendee, she would be spared. If she did not, she and her friends would be tossed off the roof.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 158, pages 7-11 Mey-Rin complied and shot off one of the attendees' earrings—much to Haku's amazement. However, he had only promised to spare her, and his companion threw Hao and Jan off the roof.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 158, pages 11-14 Still shocked and crying, Mey-Rin was taken into Qīng Bāng as their "brother."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 158, page 16 and Sebastian Michaelis.]] She was trained to use firearms,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 159, page 5 and a while after becoming a member of Qīng Bāng, Mey-Rin was assigned to her first mission: to assassinate Yang, a top official of their rivals Gelaohui.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 159, pages 2-7 Ten years later, in 1887, Mey-Rin was still operating as an assassin for Qīng Bāng under the nickname "Owl"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 159, pages 9-10 when Haku gave her the task to hunt down and kill the Queen's Watchdog Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 159, pages 15-16 Plot Black Butler Arc Mey-Rin is introduced along with the other servants. They are all outside the Phantomhive Manor after lunch, impressed with Sebastian as he effortlessly defeats a martial arts master. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 6-7 Sebastian Michaelis enters the dining room, angrily asking her if she has finished washing the sheets. Since a guest is coming, and they have not finished their chores, Sebastian orders them all to get to work. Unfortunately, Mey-Rin and Finnian get caught up in Baldroy's "plan", and she accidentally breaks a tea set that she wanted to use for the guest. Nevertheless, Sebastian announces that they'll be able to fix this. He asks Mey-Rin to get some special dishes. As she's running towards him, she trips, and the boxes fly out of her hands. Sebastian easily catches her and the boxes and tells her he's told her countless times not to run in the manor. She apologizes hurriedly; Sebastian then addresses the three of them telling them that he can handle the rest, and they should all stay calm tonight. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 13-18 During dinner, Sebastian asks Mey-Rin to pour the wine. However, because Sebastian is watching her, her hands fearfully shake. She spills the wine on the tablecloth, unable to control herself. After Sebastian has removed the tablecloth, Baldroy and Finnian take a shaking Mey-Rin away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 1, pages 25-32 Elizabeth Midford arrives at the mansion and makes everything "cute." Tanaka is turned into "Antoinette." When she does the same to Sebastian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian laugh. However, they are immediately silenced with one look from Sebastian. Elizabeth wants to hold a dance party with even more extravagant costumes. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 9-14 Ciel eventually agrees and everyone participates. However, when Elizabeth takes his ring, Ciel Phantomhive yells at her to give it back. Everyone is surprised at his tone. Once she breaks the ring, they are even more surprised to see him throw the shards out the window. Ciel announces that ring or no ring he is still the head of the Phantomhive household.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 24-36 When Sebastian starts to play the violin, Ciel dances with Elizabeth. Finnian dances with Tanaka; Mey-Rin only has eyes for Sebastian and wants to dance with him, but Baldroy laughs quietly knowing that won't happen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 36 All of them (Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka) are working together to catch mice in the manor. Finnian throws a statue at the mice. A shocked Baldroy asks if he was trying to kill them instead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 1-6 Ciel walks through the hall towards his study annoyed by their antics, hoping to find some peace and quiet. Sebastian immediately catches the mice and tells them to stop playing around and get back to work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 14-15 Mey-Rin brings a letter to Sebastian and trips as she's running toward him. Simultaneously, some gunmen open fire on Sebastian. However, he saves her (as she falls on top of him) as well as the dessert he had prepared for Ciel. Embarrassed, Mey-Rin gets up hurriedly. After the gunmen's attack, Sebastian hands Baldroy the pie and tells them all to clean up. Before Baldroy can ask if "clean up" also includes the pie, Sebastian disappears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, pages 27-32 The three of them are agonizing over whether or not they can eat it. Seeing his grumpy mood, Mey-Rin offers Baldroy some milk, but he says he doesn't want any.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 10 At last, Baldroy decides to eat it. He tells Mey-Rin to get tea, and Finnian to get the silverware. However, Finnian notices that all the silverware is missing (Sebastian has taken it).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 14 When Ciel returns, they rush out to greet him. They are worried that he's hurt, but Ciel assures them that he isn't. They laugh then, claiming he must be having fun being so high up. (Sebastian is carrying him in his arms).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 45 Later on, they are reading the paper about how the Italian family merchants have been wiped out; they wonder who could have been so powerful to wipe them out. Sebastian immediately orders them to get back to work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 4, page 48 Red Butler Arc One month after the Jack the Ripper incident, Francis and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to the Phantomhive Manor. All the servants are excited and end up messing things up as usual. While Francis, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian go out to the forest, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. They manage to prepare something for him although Ciel is shocked to see them in such a horrible state. On his 13th birthday, Aunt Francis also asks the servants, no matter how awkward they are, to continue to take care of Ciel and Elizabeth. Within a short time, Finnian tells Ciel it's snowing, completing Ciel's birthday. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 37-42 Indian Butler Arc Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka, and Finnian are brought to the Phantomhive townhouse with Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel has to investigate some Anglo-Indian attacks, and Sebastian does not trust any of them not to burn the mansion down without his supervision.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 33-37 When Agni and Soma Asman Kadar come to stay with Ciel, Mey-Rin goes to get the dishes down, but since they are very heavy and are high up in the cabinet, she almost falls off of the chair. Agni catches her and the dishes, and he suggests that she should take them down one at a time. Therefore, she will hurt herself. Flattered by the attention, she agrees to do as he says.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, page 21 When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 20, pages 2-3, 26-27 They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21 and they praise Sebastian for his win afterward.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 19 The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Mey-Rin to polish the banister. Due to her poor eyesight, she mistakes the shoe polish for wax. Nonetheless, Agni helps her clean it up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 23, pages 14-16 Circus Arc When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker, and Doll, invade the Phantomhive Manor, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian go on a defensive mode. When Wendy and Peter move in to slice Finnian in half, she kills Wendy with a single shot.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 9 Peter, taking note of the sniper, runs to the western rooftop to take her out. However, due to her exceptional skill in using rifles, he realizes he is outmatched. When he attempts to flee, she shoots him from behind with a shot powerful enough to send him through a window into the Phantomhive Manor, killing him in the process. The sound of the window breaking wakes a sleeping Elizabeth, but Tanaka reassures her that the sound only came from her dreams, further demonstrating the servants' abilities.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 18-19 Mey-Rin also helps prevent Beast and Dagger from getting very far into the manor by shooting at them through the windows, helping to prevent and control their movements. Baldroy aids in this by informing her of where they seemed to be heading.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 25 As a result, she and Finnian are able to chase Beast and Dagger down into the kitchen, where Baldroy ultimately eliminates them both. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, she greets Mey-Rin warmly, grabbing her breasts and legs, causing Mey-Rin to blush. Mey-Rin then leads Nina to Ciel upon Nina's request.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37 Page 8 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc When Charles Grey and Charles Phipps arrive at Phantomhive Manor, Grey immediately begins to attack Baldroy and Mey-Rin. They work together to block him, with Mey-Rin using her hidden guns to attack. However, Grey is exceptionally fast, and rushes past her, cutting the guns with his sword. He then moves to slash her with the sword, but Baldroy intervenes, prompting Grey to stomp on her chest instead. Sebastian's aid is eventually required, and he prevents Grey from further attacking Baldroy and Mey-Rin. After the fight is over, Phipps assists Mey-Rin by helping her stand up and returning her eyeglasses to her. Later, Grey and Phipps tell Ciel and Sebastian that the fight was done merely to see how good the Phantomhive defenses are.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 06-16 From Double Charles' visit, Ciel agrees to host a party. Mey-Rin, along with the other servants, are responsible for the preparations and clean up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 05 After the festivities, the guest of honor, Georg von Siemens, requests attention. She and Sebastian go to his room to see what he wants. When they arrive, a loud scream comes from his room that attracts the attention of the other guests. Inside, they find that Georg has been killed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 35-39 When asked for their alibis, the servants say that they were cleaning together.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 40, page 16 While sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes Mey-Rin up. He gives her an owl with a letter and tells her to release it at dawn.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 8-11 The next morning when Sebastian is found dead, a crying Mey-Rin and Finnian try to console Ciel. In his anger, he slaps her. When Finnian yells at the guest for discussing Sebastian's death in front of Ciel, she apologizes for him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 28-37 Tanaka, who Ciel appoints as his butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way. Later, Arthur Conan Doyle tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants say that Sebastian talked to all of them the night of his murder, and this proves he was the last to be killed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 10 Everyone's luggage is checked for the key to Ciel's room. The women's luggage is checked by another woman, so Mey-Rin and Ran-Mao check Irene Diaz's. While searching, she finds out that Irene is much older than she looks. She begins cleaning up after Ran-Mao and finds a bottle with red liquid in it. She recalls that Patrick Phelps was found with two puncture wounds in his neck, and she begins thinking that Irene is a vampire. But before she can finish the thought, Ran-Mao begins playing with Irene's clothes, and Mey-Rin goes to stop her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 19-20 The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window. Finnian decides that he will look outside for it, and Mey-Rin decides to go with him. Baldroy follows them to try to get them back inside, but they refuse. Finnian begins crying, and Mey-Rin joins him. Baldroy reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel. Tanaka then appears with umbrellas for them and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food. Jeremy Rathbone then shows up, and the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel. When he is freed, he asks that the bodies should be placed in separate rooms; the servants are asked to handle this. Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that he will get hurt if he trusts too easily.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 22-33 Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve since they are out of meat. Jeremy comes in, and he helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have. Mey-Rin then remembers the red liquid that Irene had and tells Jeremy about it. He says he thinks he knows what it is and will tell them later that night. After the supper, the servants watch as everyone compliments the food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 21-27 When everyone is waiting to see who Patrick's killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him. After Jeremy reveals who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene's red vial. Mey-Rin yells at him, but Jeremy explains anyway. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 28-30 Mey-Rin goes to Sebastian's funeral with Ciel and the other servants. After Sebastian rings a bell to show he is alive and is unburied, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him while crying.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 29-30 Luxury Liner Arc Sebastian informs the servants that there will be an addition to the household. Snake's snakes then enter the room and cause Mey-Rin to run from them. Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Mey-Rin nervously looks at them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 5-7 Mey-Rin goes to see off Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly. Ronald Knox then appears and asks her for direction. After she tells him, he offers to treat her to tea later, but she declines and says that it's her first time being hit on.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 21-22 Life returns to normal after Ciel's return. The main servants participate in Elizabeth's Easter egg hunt game. Sebastian decides the teams, and Mey-Rin is paired with Baldroy. They easily defeat Nina Hopkins and Edward Midford; Mey-Rin smashes their egg with a slingshot.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 16 Victorious, Baldroy tells them that if they let their guard down, they will lose. Baldroy suddenly remembers some eggs he had placed under a chest. He and Mey-Rin both look for them. Sebastian and Ciel suddenly hear an explosion; Sebastian comes into the hall and sees both of them completely disheveled. Baldroy states that he had forgotten he had planted explosives in the eggs and placed them there.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 18 Sebastian can't understand why he would do such a thing. Both Baldroy and Mey-Rin are then disqualified. All of the servants are present and cheering when Ciel presents Elizabeth with her Easter egg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 36 Public School Arc Mey-Rin is sitting with the servants on the grounds at Ciel's cricket match. Elizabeth is also with them. Baldroy comments that this is bad. Finnian questions him about what's wrong; he also adds that the Blue House is "going out so fast." Mey-Rin comments that Blue House sucks, but Elizabeth insists that they must cheer. Furthermore, since Mey-Rin and Finnian are unaware of the rules, Baldroy explains them in detail.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 10 When he's finally finished, Mey-Rin exclaims that the game will last so long. Baldroy reassures them that that's why he's here as a chef—the food he has prepared will sustain them through the game.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 13 Mey-Rin and Finnian, however, talk to each other quietly. They feel that Baldroy's food may kill Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 14 They wonder what they can do to "save" her. Watching their lively behavior, Sebastian wonders what they are doing. Later on, everyone enjoys the food immensely; Baldroy is happy they like it, but comments that it is not the pie he made.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 12 Mey-Rin and Finnian can't explain what happened, but they are glad the pie disappeared. Mey-Rin stands alongside everyone else when they see how great Ciel looks.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 4 They all laugh good-naturedly when Ciel falls into the water after the boat ride.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 11 During the final party, everyone is present and enjoying themselves. They all welcome Ciel and Sebastian back home after the pair returns from boarding school. Baldroy explains that Old Man Sam's fence broke and all the sheep escaped. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 38 Mey-Rin tells one of the sheep not to eat her dress. Ciel suddenly laughs and tells Sebastian to handle the situation. Sebastian in the morning supervises the entire household's chores. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 2 Then Mey-Rin, Snake, Baldroy, and Finnian accompany Ciel and Sebastian to London. Mey-Rin and Finnian marvel at a large clock. Baldroy explains that it's Big Ben.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 12 Ciel takes all of them with him as he goes through different stores. Ciel buys Mey-Rin a new pair of glasses; she comments, however, that it's not good to see so much. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 14 Finally, they are at a store where the latest Funtom perfume is being sold.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 24 Suddenly, a scream shatters the air, and Sebastian leaves Ciel in Baldroy's care. Later, a crowd of people rushes to buy the perfume, surprising everyone.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 35 Emerald Witch Arc All five members of the household accompany Ciel and Sebastian to Germany. Standing in the village square, Baldroy complains that his butt hurts since they've been sitting for so long. Shocked, Mey-Rin replies that he's being indecent. Snake hears Finnian speaking German, and he questions him about it. Finnian replies that he can speak a little.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 7 Sebastian instructs them to load the luggage in the second carriage. Then they all proceed into the Werewolves' Forest. The group suddenly sees a village in the forest, and everyone disembarks from the carriages. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 13 Baldroy and Finnian both call out to see if anyone's there. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 15 They are all then unexpectedly surrounded by angry villagers who are waving their pitchforks at the group. Once the situation is resolved, they head with Sieglinde Sullivan to the Emerald Castle. When they arrive at the manor, everyone is amazed at its magnificence. Inside, Sieglinde tells Wolfram Gelzer to show the servants to their quarters.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 16 Later, although they all offer to help, Sebastian tells them to rest after their long journey. The group is untied after Ciel's attack. Baldroy is on the floor next to a seated Mey-Rin when Ciel wakes up. Baldroy states that he almost lost a few years there, and Tanaka agrees with him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 20-21 Sebastian reaches his hand out to Ciel when Ciel unexpectedly knocks it away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 21 Ciel then grabs hold of Finnian, surprising everyone. He says "Ciel doesn't want pain anymore"; this confuses everyone even more. When Sebastian tries again, Tanaka stops him. Ciel suddenly starts screaming about the lights being too dim. Everyone feels that his eyesight may have been affected by the attack as well. After they've left the room, Mey-Rin starts crying about his condition. Baldroy tells her to stop, saying it's bad luck. Tanaka asks Sebastian what they should do. Sebastian sorrowfully states he does not know since he cannot go near Ciel. Nevertheless, he excuses himself in order to do something. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 25 In the morning, Sebastian greets all of the servants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 6 He puts Mey-Rin in charge of the linen. Sebastian continues to take care of Sieglinde. Meanwhile, the servants discuss the situation in the kitchen. Snake and Baldroy comment that Sebastian really doesn't care about Ciel; he should only be thinking of him. Nevertheless, Mey-Rin has faith in Sebastian—she responds that he must have his own plan. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 19 Tanaka (in his real form) sips tea and adds that it's a butler's duty to return his master to his perfect condition. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 20 Sieglinde later addresses the rest of the Phantomhive household. She tells them that Ciel's eyes are fine; the condition was mostly psychological. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 17 All of them are extremely relieved. Baldroy immediately suggests that they head back to the manor so Ciel can get some real rest. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 18 Mey-Rin states she knows he just wants to cook him some meat. Finnian wants to make snacks, and Snake wants to make scones all for Ciel. Sebastian sighs and asks them not to increase the workload. Meanwhile, Finnian is taking care of Ciel when a werewolf attacks them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 25 He protects Ciel, and he kicks the werewolf out of the window. The servants burst in, and Finnian tells them what happened. Baldroy wants to go after him, but Sebastian stops him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 28 Sieglinde says something about a ritual and leaves with Wolfram. A few minutes later, the servants beg Ciel to come out of bed—everything is all right now. However, Ciel screams that he just wants to go home. Mey-Rin, Sebastian, Snake, Baldroy, and Tanaka discuss how they can help Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 2 Sebastian suggests shocking him some more, but Tanaka is against this. Tanaka states it would be best to watch over Ciel until he gets better. Baldroy adds that this is the reason that he doesn't like the occult. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 3 Sebastian agrees to not try anything strange-just to sit and wait.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 5 Later on, Snake rushes to tell Sebastian a "big scoop";Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 17 Oscar came back from the underground area. Sebastian asks him what Oscar discovered. Snake tells him along with the rest of the household that there are werewolves in the castle's basement as well as something else. Baldroy questions Snake about what this "something else", but he is unable to explain further. They believe Sieglinde is in league with the werewolves; however, Mey-Rin states her concern and worry for Ciel was not false. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 22 Snake adds that there is a magical charm on the door that forbids intruders' entry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 23 Mey-Rin asks Sebastian how he will proceed. He tells them he's going underground to see for himself. If Wolfram returns, he instructs them to distract him until he gets back.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 24-27 When Wolfram and the other maids return, the servants pretend to be very busy. Snake is preparing the scone dough, and Mey-Rin and Baldroy try to engage Wolfram in conversation, but they can't since they don't speak German. Suddenly, one of Snake's snakes wraps itself around one of the maids and is poised to strike. As she screams, Sebastian effortlessly grabs it and returns it to Snake, surprising the Germans. After the excitement dies down and the main household is once again alone, Snake states that Oscar has another "scoop" to report—the maid smells just like one of the werewolves. All the servants are reunited when Ciel lets them into his room after he returns to normal. Sebastian opens the door, and all of the servants tumble into the room. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 23 Sebastian remarks that they're really rude for listening at their master's door. All of them, Sebastian included, then line up by Ciel's bedside. Ciel speaks—because of his carelessness, they all suffered and worried. He asks them to forgive him. Although they are surprised, he adds determinedly that they will never see him in such a sorry state again. He finally asks that they continue to serve him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, pages 26-30 They all respond with "Yes, My Lord." After a few minutes of the servants' light banter, Ciel also makes another request—he wants them to forget how he was until now. Mey-Rin deduces that Ciel also recalls his off-the-charts behavior.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 29 Ciel adds that he didn't want to behave like that. Baldroy concludes that Ciel reacted the same way as soldiers. On the battlefield, when they are wounded for the first time, they panic.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 30 Sebastian wonders if the attack's aim was purely psychological. When Ciel asks him to explain, Sebastian relates the news about the Queen's letter. He also had the components of the antidote analyzed. When Ciel reads the Queen's letter, everything starts to fall into place. However, he's incredibly annoyed with the Queen's final request—she wants the "little green witch to come to tea".Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 31 Ciel knows this request won't be easy to accomplish. Sebastian adds that even the Queen's selfishness is incomparable to Ciel's. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 8 Finally, Ciel tells the entire household to make preparations to leave—further instructions will come later. The entire Phantomhive household is hiding and waiting in the forest. Mey-Rin whispers that it's starting to get noisy. A flare suddenly lights up the night sky. Baldroy yells it's about time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 19 He adds their boss is calling them, and they all head out. In the forest, the household is trying to find Ciel. Snake states Goethe smells Smile over there.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 25 Mey-Rin takes off her glasses, confirming that it is Ciel. When they reach him, he states their retreat plan starts now. They'll split into two groups and escape. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 24 Snake tells Baldroy he can feel them coming. Baldroy asks how he can tell—Snake responds through Wordsworth that his snakes can feel vibrations with their skin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 4 At this point, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Tanaka split up from the others. Finnian runs while carrying Sieglinde. When they jump off the cliff, the army officers reach the edge of the cliff and keep firing. Suddenly Mey-Rin takes out them one at a time, and the rest retreat. She suddenly notices movement; a female officer, Grete Hilbard, appears in front of Finnian, claiming men are useless. Mey-Rin yells at Finnian to run. When Grete fires, Tanaka suddenly appears and uses his sword to cut through the bullets. He tells Finnian to go on ahead; as the Phantomhive servants, they will carry out any order their master gives them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 31-32 Tanaka makes Grete retreat with Mey-Rin's help. Mey-Rin reaches the bottom of the cliff and runs to Tanaka, asking if he's all right. He replies he is, but he is not as young as he used to be.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 9-10 They notice the flare in the sky and conclude that Ciel is changing his route. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 11 In the underground room, Diedrich orders Baldroy and Snake to put coal in the furnace of the train. Finnian, carrying Sieglinde and "small" Tanaka, also arrives alongside Mey-Rin. Snake receives Keats, who showed the group the way. Baldroy tells Snake and Mey-Rin to check the oil; he also tells Finnian to open the gate.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 13-20 Once the train starts, Baldroy tells Finnian to get on.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 21 Suddenly, Wolfram arrives. The group panics when they think that he's going to attack them. However, he shoots a soldier who was going to attack Sieglinde. At the same time, Wolfram is shot by the female German officer, who yells that he betrayed them. She next aims for the group. Before she can kill them, Sebastian and Ciel arrive just in time to save them. Plunging his knife into her throat, Sebastian states some food escaped from the oven.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 32 The entire group then arrives at Diedrich's castle. Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin comment on how big the house is. However, Heinrich says this castle, Weizsäcker, is small compared to the other castles. Ciel looks at Diedrich and comments that he's a rich boy. The wounded are all treated; Mey-Rin and Tanaka offer to help since they are not injured. Wolfram and Sieglinde are disguised on their journey to England. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, page 2 Before Ciel leaves, Diedrich tells him to be careful. When the group arrives in London, Sebastian asks Wolfram to refrain from speaking in German because it will draw unwanted attention. The servants leave Sebastian, Ciel, Wolfram, and Sieglinde and proceed to the mansion. When the group returns, the servants all greet them. The entire day passes in light fun along with Agni, Soma, and Elizabeth. Blue Cult Arc At Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian gathers Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, Snake, and Tanaka, and gives each of them instructions, save Tanaka, who is told to remain as is, for the upcoming Halloween celebration. Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka share details on the Chinese, American, and Japanese Halloween traditions, respectively, which inspires Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 11-14 On Halloween, Mey-Rin and the other servants, dressed in costumes, greet Ciel, when the latter arrives. Mey-Rin, then, mingles with the tenants of Phantomhive land, whom the celebration, which features a combination of various Halloweens from around the world, is primarily dedicated to.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 14-18 Later, Mey-Rin and the others set lanterns afloat into a river to end the night.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 120, pages 22-24 At Phantomhive Manor, Mey-Rin, Snake, and Baldroy greet who they recognize as Ciel, while Finnian has reservations.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 15-16 Sometime later, Ciel and Sebastian enter the manor, where the servants greet Ciel. Ciel is confused when Baldroy asks him why he went out "again" in the rain.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 25-27 At that moment, "Ciel Phantomhive" descends the stairs, to their collective shock. He scolds a dismayed Ciel for getting drenched and assures him that he will never leave his side again and that he has come home. When Finnian states that it is impossible for there to be two Ciels, "Ciel" asserts that he is real. Finnian adds that he knew something was wrong when "Ciel" came home and calls him an impostor. Amused, "Ciel" declares that the head of the Phantomhive house, Ciel Phantomhive, is actually he.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 27-38 To Mey-Rin's and the other servants' disbelief, Sebastian confirms that "Ciel" is the real Ciel Phantomhive. Tanaka soon confirms the same thing and tells them that, fifteen years ago, Rachel Phantomhive gave birth to twins. Pressured by "Ciel" to explain why he deceived them, Ciel calls himself "Ciel's" spare.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 130, pages 4-20 Mey-Rin listens to the conversation between Ciel, Sebastian, "Ciel," and Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 140, page 12 As the conversation draws to a close, Scotland Yard comes bursting''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 140, pages 11-13 in and arrests Ciel and Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 143, page 16 Unable to do anything, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, and Snake can only watch them being taken away by the police.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 144, pages 4-6 However, they help Ciel and Sebastian escape from the police carriage later on.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 145, pages 5-10''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 145, pages 19-21 They flee to London and try to find shelter at the Funtom Corporation headquarters. Unfortunately, they have to learn that Scotland Yard is already actively looking for them and have stationed officers at the headquarter's entrance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 146, pages 2-3 Afterward, they try their luck at Pitt's photo studio; there, Pitt helps them escape through the sewer system.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 146, pages 4-13 Still, Scotland Yard manages to chase them down there, and during the chase, Ran-Mao and Lau collapse part of the sewers to cut them off from the Yard officers''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 146, pages 15-20 and take them to one of Lau's opium dens''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 147, pages 2-12 where they discuss their next moves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 147, pages 12-26 Sometime later, under the guise of two orphaned Chinese sisters, Mey and Ran, Mey-Rin and Ran-Mao head to North Yorkshire to work at Baron Heathfield's manor as maids.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 152, pages 2-7 There, they are instructed and inspected by Jane and given jobs as a housemaid (Mey-Rin) and a laundry maid (Ran-Mao).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 152, pages 7-16 Quotes * (talking about her glasses) "Young master bought these for me! My treasure, they are! And this maid uniform too. I'd never worn skirts or any such thing till I came here, so I'm happy to be a maid now."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, pages 15-16 * "I obey the young master's command to the letter! To greet my master in a tidy manor everyday- that is a maid's duty. The housemaid shall purge the filth from this manor!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 13-14 * "No matter how far you run, little rat, it is as if you are standing right in front of me."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 19 Trivia General= * Mey-Rin is of Chinese descent.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 108 * Sebastian was the one who taught her how to read.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 31 Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Mey-Rin is the seventeenth most popular character in the manga, with 97 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy Magazine * With her appearance on the cover of Volume 22, Mey-Rin is the third female character to be featured on a volume cover. The other two are Elizabeth Midford and Sieglinde Sullivan. |-| Anime= * In the first episode of Kuroshitsuji, according to Mey-Rin's illusion, her eyes were blue.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 * In the manga, her eyes are red; however, in the anime, her eyes are hazel.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 * In the manga, the first time that Sebastian saw her, she had short hair; however, in the anime, Mey-Rin had long hair.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 26''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 21 * In the anime, Sebastian recruited her to come work for Ciel. She agreed to do so because she was disturbed by some of her assassination missions.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 * Mey-Rin is considerably superstitious, and she has stated that she has a soft spot for scary stories.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 8 References }} Navigation de:Mey-Rin pl:Mey-Lin ru:Мэйлин es:Mey-Rin fr:May Linn pt-br:Mey-Rin it:Mey Rin Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Black Butler Arc Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Public School Arc Category:Female characters